Unexpected
by PotentialDarkWizard
Summary: A oneshot about a first dance...With an unexpected twist...


**This is a little story about a first dance, with an unexpected twist, set in the time of Harry's parents' schooldays. The story is told switching omniscient view points between the two main characters, indicated by the plain and italicized writing. I don't know where the idea came from, it just appeared in my head like magic. This sort of story is very strange for me, but hey. Here it is anyway, for your romantic enjoyment.**

**WARNING: May contain spoilers for Deathly Hallows.**

**As it so happens, after reading DH I discovered that after changing only one minor detail in one sentence, this story can now be considered canon. I have therefore revised it and hereby repost it in Severus's memory.**

* * *

.:)Unexpected(:.

_The Great Hall shimmered with a magical gleam as the light from hundreds of candles played over towering carvings of ice. The twelve enormous Christmas trees that lined the hall glittered and shined with crystal icicles, golden bubbles, and live, flittering fairies. Dancers swept across the floor, like gears in a music box, all turning in time as the music reached a magnificent crescendo. In an age when fear was as constant as the air itself, the Yule Ball was a rare time of innocent joy, at time of fragile emotions, a time of mustered courage and faintly fluttering hearts._

_Apart from the rest, among the crowds yet alone, a pair of emerald green eyes scanned the faces around her. Brushing a strand of red hair from her face, the young woman who would one day die to protect her son watched those around her silently. She had come alone, unashamed. She had received many invitations, but each had been politely refused. She told herself that it was because she was independent, and free. She did not need another. But was that the real reason? She would die before admit it, but perhaps, deep in her heart of hearts, she hoped that he was looking for her._

A blazing inner struggle was raging deep within his soul. He could see her standing alone, as though waiting for him, and he wanted desperately to go to her. But could she ever accept him, ever understand his feelings? After the incident in their fifth year, after that scene by the lake… Would she forgive him or condemn him? The young man who would one day give his life for The-Boy-Who-Lived ran a hand nervously through his raven hair. Though his heart hammered loudly in his chest, it told him that as painful as it would be to die with her rejection like a knife in his heart, it would be far worse to live with his ignorant cowardice, alone forever, wondering what her answer would have been. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just in case he found himself unable to return to the surface once he took the plunge. Straightening his dress robes, he set off through the sea of faces, unaware of the profound weight that his decision really held and of the cataclysmic events of the future that he would unknowingly set into motion.

_As she watched the dancers glide, her gaze shifted and turned inward. The faintest breeze seemed to pass through her, and it whispered to her, like a voice in a dream._

'_Your destiny approaches.'_

_He is coming, she thought to herself. Then her joy turned to anger at her foolishness. Why should he come for her? She knew she must cast him from her mind, or she would surely go mad with longing. She closed her eyes, and a faint, mournful sigh passed her lips._

_Then a voice broke through her gloomy thoughts like a ray of light pierces the clouds. Like the voice of an angel._

"_Excuse me…"_

_She opened her eyes, and there he was. Her knight in shining armour, his presence chased away her darkness and illuminated her vision, until he was all that she could see. He extended his left hand to her with a slight bow._

"_May I have this dance?"_

_The traditional invitation. Most people never bothered with the traditional, formal approach. But it was so romantic of him, he seemed such the gentleman. She was deeply impressed. Slowly, she raised her right arm._

Time seemed to slow as he saw her raise her hand to meet his. He watched it fall ever so gently, until the skin of her palm just brushed his. His heart stopped as they paused for a moment in time, aware only of the touch, so faint, yet so powerful. Then the moment passed and she allowed her hand to rest on his. It took all he possessed to appear calm, but he could not stop the faintest, invisible shiver from running through his body. In the traditional way, by taking his hand she had accepted his invitation and given him permission to place his hand on her waist.

_She held her breath as he reached out and placed his hand carefully on her hip. At one time, she might have been suspicious of his motives, but now she could feel his honesty and she trusted him completely. She could see it in his eyes, startling and brilliant. She was sure that if he had raised his eyes to meet her gaze at that moment, her heart would have stopped._

He could feel her eyes watching him, yet he dared not meet them with his own, lest the fragile connection between them should shatter and he should wake to find that he had been dreaming. So delicate she seemed before him. Her dress sparkled with a mysterious sheen, and it revealed her shoulders, smooth as cream. It was as though she were made of porcelain and crystal. So beautiful was she, and yet he dared not meet her eyes. Instead, he watched as she raised her left hand and rested it on his arm. Her touch was so soft that he could barely feel it through his sleeve. Oh so lightly, he closed his fingers around her hand. He paused for a moment to find his place in the music, then took a step.

And they danced.

_Her world had been silent and still as he had filled her consciousness, but now as music swept through her, her heart soared. It was more wonderful than she'd ever imagined. Their movements were small at first, but he knew the dance well and was surprisingly graceful, and soon they were gliding across the floor. Almost completely unaware of anyone else, she allowed him to lead her through the hall, weaving expertly among the other dancers, until she was sure that she was dancing on air._

_Taking a chance, she looked up at him. Finding his eyes thankfully averted, she studied his features, especially his eyes, honest and intense. She would have wept had she known what time would do to those features, what changes pain and sorrow would bring._

_Sensing that he was about to shift his gaze, she looked away. In doing so, she noticed a familiar face watching her through the crowd. She was surprised to see Sirius on the sidelines, and judging by his expression, he was just as surprised to see her. She smiled. Such a look of bewildered jealously was rare indeed for Sirius._

Carefully keeping his breathing even, he turned his eyes to hers. Her lips were curved gracefully upwards in a smile and a warm sensation swept through him. He saw that her sparkling eyes were focused on a point over his right shoulder. Curious, he led her in a half turn, then peered past her to see what she had been looking at.

Oh, if only he had a camera. Surely he would never forget that look on Black's face. It was absolutely priceless. Though he knew he'd get trouble for it later, he couldn't help but flash a roguish smirk at Black before sweeping off through the crowd.

_As they neared the edge of the hall, she looked up at the magnificent trees and smiled contentedly. In spite of the fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that shadowed their lives, she was perfectly happy in this moment. If only it could last forever._

_But she knew that things would be different now. She had been avoiding him in the past, hiding in denial. But no longer. Now, she had no fears about unveiling her true feelings. She knew that he would be there for her, and with him by her side, she could face Voldemort himself._

_The clock tower tolled midnight, signalling the end of the ball. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Yes, things would definitely be different from now on._

He felt her tighten her grip on his shoulder and he squeezed her hand in return, a silent promise. He would always be there for her, to protect her, and give her strength.

She stepped back as the music faded. He gave a bow, and after a moment's hesitation, raised her hand to his mouth, brushing it softly against his lips. She paused, watching him for a moment, then slowly turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Lily," he whispered softly.

She stopped and looked back at him, smiling. Their eyes met at last.

"Goodnight, Severus."

_.:)The End(:._

_

* * *

_

**So, was the title appropriate? I wanted it to seem as though it was Lily and James at first, because really, the story could be true for either of them, until the last line. This was written long before DH, and at the time, if you had asked me, I would have said that JK would never match Sev and Lily, but divine intervention took over and gave me this story, and I knew there are people who love this kind of stuff, so I had to post it. Anyone who has read my other story knows that this is like, the other end of my spectrum! I guess could be more diverse than I thought, hmmm…**

**After reading DH, I was shocked. It was like receiving a premonition.**

**So please, leave a review, or a respectful thought for our dearly departed Severus.**

_**.:)PotentialDarkWizard(:.**_

**MWA HA HA HA HA!**


End file.
